User blog:Raylan13/Crib of the Week: Pinkachu
This week we interview Pinkachu! What was the inspiration for your crib? :The Rocketship house. I placed it in the center of my plot and suddenly, the wheels of creativity began to turn. What were you hoping to create? :Being a Sci-Fi fanatic, my idea was to build an entire spaceport with multiple levels. Unfortunately given the decor currently available, especially with no curved walls or other rounded building blocks or anything 'tower-ish', my dream home was not going to become a reality. :I then chose instead to build a garage for the Rocketship house and decided to use the roof as second level flooring and build a house up there. What started out as a house, soon turned into a 3 story mansion complete with a guild hall, large kitchen, 4 bedrooms, a bathroom and a social area on the roof. My next idea was to build shops and turn the second level into a small village and add a mailbox and crafting tables, if I can find one that isn't a FABkit. What was the hardest part of making your home? :Discovering the decor limits. 800 pieces for the inside of my Rocketship, which is just one room and 300 for everything else. I'm currently at 283 with very little furniture inside my custom home. This means my little village will never become a reality unless that changes. With so many players building custom houses, I am hopeful that increasing the outside limit is currently being discussed at Carbine. I maybe have 10 items inside my Rocketship with no desire to add any more. I would gladly swap my limits if given the option. Until then, I'm pretty much at a standstill on my project. Hooglewarts2.jpg Hooglewarts3.jpg What item or plot were/are you most looking forward to getting? :Do you mean decor or plugs? Because of the plot being re-purposed, I am unable to use the plug-socket system. If I do, anything vertically above it will be destroyed, so no FabKits for me. :I really like the trees in the game and I wanted a few Purple Mangroves to put around the house. That means a lot more questing with guildmates, when they are online. I primarily play solo so could be a while since the price is currently 25k Renown. The downside to the trees is that some of the nicer ones have roots that would push through the roof of my garage, including the Purple Mangrove, so still not really sure if I'm going to use them. The Strain stuff looks pretty cool. Looking forward to getting some of the new decor for that. Of all the Decor items or FabKits you have seen or used, what is your favorite? :I have used FabKits in beta and thought the Hobo Train was pretty cool. I had the Shardspire Canyon jumping puzzle right next to it and the hobos would attempt to follow me up it, getting stuck in the air. It was pretty amusing. I recently completed a housing Expedition on a friend's plot and really enjoyed it. If you could have one item in your house or on your plot that you have NOT seen, what would it be? :Animals. The orginal DevSpeak that showed off housing had a Rowsdower. I have yet to see one on any plot. I grew up with horses and would love to make an Equivar Ranch on an Exile alt. You hear birds on your plot during the day and crickets at night, but there isn't any of either one. Even just a few Jabbits running around, or maybe a Vind or two would be cool. ---- If you would like to see your crib featured, head on over to our forum and submit today! Category:Blog posts Category:News